


Random fanfics

by Imapieceoftrash



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imapieceoftrash/pseuds/Imapieceoftrash
Summary: Just a fanfics I wrote when I'm bored.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Random fanfics

Steve Roger/Reader

Everything happened too fast. One minute you were arguing with Steve about the way tents should be put correctly and the next thing you knew, you were lying on the floor, bullet on your stomach. Steve were rigid, frozen with shocked over what had happened. You had pushed him away from the shot once you noticed it, a glint, just over the window of a large abandoned building overlooking your small apartment.

Steve, regaining his senses, immediately went by your side, not caring if he'll be shot by the assassin. He dialed someone on the phone, screaming unintelligible words you can't make out of, tears on his face.

"No, no, no, no.." He repeated under his breath as he went by your side. He was breathing heavily, as if he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Your eyes blurred. Was it from tears, or from the loss of too much blood? You don't know. All there was it were pain.

"I can't lose you too, y/n. No. No. Stay with me."

He started weeping and screaming your name repeatedly. 

You've never seen him like this. You don't like it. 

"Steve," you managed to croaked out.

You muster a smile, a smile that meant to reassure him, that he'll be fine even without you by his side. You know it's too late for you. The bullet has punctured your major organ, a fatal wound that can't be mended. He, of all people, should know that.

"Shh, darling. The ambulance will be here soon," he whispers.

Your eyelids feel droopy. It's hard to stay awake. Darkness was coming closer. You could hear screaming beside you. Was it Steve? 

You never know.


End file.
